otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Danvers
Malcolm Danvers is a Werewolf and member of the North American Werewolf Pack. He is the son of Edward Danvers and father of Jeremy Danvers, as well as the adoptive grandfather of Clay Danvers. He was born into the Pack and remained with them until 1983 when he lost out on the position of Alpha and left. Some time after he was picked up by the Nast Cabal who used him as an assassin and experimented with cryogenics on him, meaning that although he is chronologically in his 80's he is physically younger. Malcolm is a dangerous man, Elena Michaels mentions that his behavior fits with that of a psychopath although she is unsure whether he fits the diagnostic criteria. Malcolm believes in being his vision of the quintessential Werewolf above everything else and has a narcissitically inflated vision of his importance and worth. Malcolm truly hates his son as well as fearing him. Malcolm is a racist and didn't want a child who was half Japanese but the fact that Jeremy's mother was a supernatural with magical gifts made him hate his son even more as Malcolm views magic as weakness. With Edward Danvers and later Edwards will, protecting Jeremy he wasn't able to kill him or permanently injure him. Malcolm is known to have emotionally and psychologically abused Jeremy throughout his sons young life which continued on into adulthood with the abuse also becoming financial in manner. Following the events of the novella Driven, Malcolm has rejoined the Pack and now serves as their omega member, doing whatever they tell him and going wherever they say under their complete control. Malcolm is described as being dark haired, average height and with broad shoulders. Appearances Infusion Malcolm appears first in the short story Infusion set in 1946 when he was around eighteen. Malcolm was at a bar with the rest of the Pack when Dominic Sorrentino revealed he had named his third son. Malcolm is teased for his fertility issues and eventually decides to bed the woman as she is in the fertile stage of her cycle. Malcolm goes upstairs with the woman, more or less commanding her to go with her right then rather than waiting for her shift to finish. Before they sleep together she gives Malcolm a herbal concoction she claims will make the sex better, which he takes offence to before agreeing to drink it. They have sex three or four times and eventually Malcolm falls asleep, when he wakes up he finds the woman and two others performing a ritual, and he tries to convince himself he is dreaming or hallucinating it. After waking in the morning he discovers the woman has left her apartment and job, information he learns for sure after beating or torturing her employer. Malcolm learns where she has moved and stalks her until he's sure that she's pregnant. Malcolm witnesses his son be born in the midst of a magical ritual. He believes the child to be stillborn at first and is relieved as he does not want a child with magical heritage, viewing it as a humiliation. Even after finding out the child is alive and his he decides to go against Pack law and leave the boy with his mother. He goes to Emilio Sorrentino, the Alpha at the time, to ask for work and spends two weeks hunting down and then killing a mutt for him to take his mind off things. Upon returning to Stonehaven he is confronted by his father who had noticed his excitement and figured out Malcolm was expecting a child, he also figures out the child was a boy and doesn't believe Malcolm when he claims the child had died. Edward accuses his son of being racist and Malcolm considers killing him but can't because Stonehaven and his inheritance would go to the Sorrentinos and he'd have to beg Dominic for money. They argue and Malcolm takes pleasure in hurting his father emotionally but is forced to agree to return and retrieve the child for his father to care for, he doesn't tell his father but he plans on killing his son instead. Malcolm arrives at the home of Jeremy's great-grandmother, he knows he could sneak in and do what he's planning but doesn't believe that to be the 'strong' way of doing things. Malcolm confronts Jeremy's great-grandmother who confirms her family are superaturals from a dying race, they chose him hoping an 'infusion' of Werewolf blood would strengthen their bloodline and also claims to have foreseen than he will have many strong sons. Malcolm considers allowing her to leave with his son as her family had been planning but ultimately decides not to, killing her. As Malcolm is stashing her body the woman's granddaughter, the mother of Malcolm's child, arrives and discovers him in the apartment. She reveals that he wasn't even her choice when it came to which Werewolf she was to bed, she wanted Dominic and her family suggested Edward but decided he was too old so she got stuck with Malcolm instead. Malcolm attacks her gets hold of the child, she reveals that her race can't see the future and he might be the only child he has. Malcolm doesn't care and tries to kill Jeremy but the woman attacks him, in fending her off he drops Jeremy whose fall is cushioned by his mother. Malcolm kicks the woman into a wall and as he is reaching for Jeremy to kill him, his father bursts into the apartment. Edward goes to Jeremy's mother and gives her Jeremy to hold as she dies, he promises her that Malcolm will never harm Jeremy and that Edward will care for him. Savage Malcolm comes across Clayton Danvers in Baton Rogue sometime prior to January 14th 1969. Malcolm was with a woman when he heard and smelt Clay who was living in a feral state. Malcolm tracks him down by scent and attempts to question him, beating him when he struggles and doesn't respond as Clay had lost his language skills at the time. Malcolm tosses Clay aside and leaves him. He tells an exaggerated story about Clay to the Pack on January 14th and the following day his son goes to retrieve Clay. Malcolm finds out Clay has been brought to live at Stonehaven under Jeremy's guardianship upon his next visit to Stonehaven in May. When Malcolm arrives he insults Jeremy by wishing he'd been mistakenly killed by a hunter while he was away and he mocks him for archery hobby. Jeremy tells Malcolm he brought Clay back but Malcolm doesn't believe him, thinking that Jeremy pitied Clay and had Antonio Sorrentino bring him back as a pet. He tells Jeremy that Clay isn't staying but is reminded of the fact that it isn't his house. Malcolm crashes Jeremy's birthday party, telling them he wished he'd put him in a sack and dropped him off a bridge as a child. When he's shown Antonio's gift for Jeremy, a silver bullet engraved with Malcolm's name he laughs and calls Jeremy a punishment and embarrassment. Malcolm comes to Jeremy for money, revealing he'll be staying for awhile after a dispute with a mutt. Clay begins to stalk Malcolm to learn his weaknesses and figure out how to get rid of him, Malcolm notices and realises what the behavior is. Knowing how much it bothers him Clay begins to stalk him solely because Malcolm hates it before sneaking into his room one night and leaving a knife on his pillow. Malcolm tells Clay that he's aware the boy is trying to get rid of him and tells him he's going to come up with his own plan to get rid of Clay instead. Malcolm seduces and brings home a human woman, bringing her to Clay and encourages him to kill her. Clay tells Malcolm he isn't hungry which amuses him until Clay tells him that Jeremy has told him not to kill humans, Malcolm tells the woman that Clay is a Werewolf and tells Clay that he now has to kill her. Malcolm breaks the woman's hands so the bones pierce her skin and gathers her blood in his hands, playing with it and smearing it across Clay's face until he sees Clay isn't reacting. Clay tries to run and Malcolm snaps the woman's neck. Jeremy returns earlier than Malcolm had planned and doesn't believe Malcolm when he claims Clay is the one to have killed the woman. Malcolm and Jeremy argue with Jeremy telling him he's planning to tell Dominic what he's done until Malcolm agrees to leave Stonehaven. Jeremy instructs him not to come back for ten months and to not attend Pack meets either which Malcolm has no choice but to agree to. His absence at the Pack meet is mentioned with Jeremy explaining it away by claiming he was hunting a mutt who had turned up at Stonehaven. Territorial Malcolm is mentioned by Karl Marsten in the short story Territorial where he features in a flashback. It is revealed that, likely sometime around 1970, he came across Karl Marsten while he was Changing and was then distracted by Karl's father Josef Marsten who mocked him as being unworthy of killing because of his lack of reputation and supposed cowardice before killing him anyway. Ascension Malcolm appears again in the novella Ascension. He was present at a Pack meet in 1972 where a deer hunt was held. Malcolm attempted to steal the killing blow from the Alpha at the time, Dominic, and then prepared to face off against Antonio for the right to feed second. Jeremy diffuses the tension and Malcolm is kept from retaliating by Antonio. When Clay goes to hunt his own food as there wouldn't be much left him, Malcolm finds him facing off against Stephen Santos over a rabbit. Malcolm tries to get Clay to submit and he pretends to before making off with the rabbit, Malcolm catches up with him and when Clay stands up to him Malcolm allows him to pass. When Jeremy is given a new pickup truck so he can better continue his role as Pack medic, raising Malcolm's suspicions. Jeremy later goes to care for Gregory Sorrentino, with Malcolm taking over Stonehaven with his cronies in his absence to bother Jeremy. When Jeremy returns Malcolm confronts him, he thinks that Jeremy is aiming for Alpha by taking Clay in, training the Pack youth and learning emergency medicine and tells him not to stand in his way because he'll squash him. During Malcolm's next stay at Stonehaven in December, he notices that Jeremy is acting strangely and awaiting a phone call. Malcolm makes sure to overhear the phone call when it happens and learns that a former Pack member, Peter Myers is calling for Jeremy's help from Los Angeles. Malcolm follows Jeremy and Clay to LA and when Peter has Changed in a patch of woods he hunts him down in wolf form. Malcolm fights and tries to kill Peter but Jeremy and Clay defend him, Malcolm is forced to back off but not before impressed by Clay. In human form Malcolm and the others talk, they're aware that Malcolm was planning on killing Peter, a Pack member turned mutt who'd killed two humans, to save Dominic the indecision of ordering him killed, proving himself to the Pack and Dominic as part of his campaign for Alpha. Jeremy bluffs Malcolm by telling him that he's already called Dominic to negotiate Peter's return to the Pack. Malcolm tells Jeremy that he 'knows' he's angling for Alpha by proving himself to Dominic and that it won't work, that Dominic is just using Jeremy to extend his reign which is later proven true.Malcolm agrees to back off and leave Peter alone in return for being allowed to train Clay which Jeremy is forced to agree to. Malcolm begins training Clay under Jeremy's watch, he doesn't try to undermine Jeremy or manipulate Clay in anyway and simply trains him as best he can. Years later in 1978 Malcolm approaches Clay and reveals he knows that Clay has killed two mutts at Stonehaven and is proud of him, even if Clay doesn't want his admiration, he also offers to tell Clay why mutts are coming to Stonehaven with more frequency. Malcolm takes Clay to a shady bar where he introduces Clay as his son and shoos off a prostitute who shows interest. Malcolm is amused when Clay jumps to the conclusion that Malcolm has been sending the mutts to test him and tells him the truth, the mutts are coming because they know Jeremy is a potential Alpha and thus the closest to the actual Alpha they can get, hoping to manipulate Clay into convincing Jeremy to relinquish his claim. Malcolm was the first in the Pack to hear about how Clay made his own reputation to keep Stonehaven safe and would brag about how his 'protege' was a vicious killer and a clever strategist. Malcolm was present in 1982 at Dominic's last Pack meet where he defended Clay's actions in ensuring the Pack's territories were safe and angered Dominic by trying to set up a Pack hunt without his permission. Malcolm attended Dominic's funeral and wake where he immediately states they need an Alpha, claiming they'll be under attack from mutts once they discover Dominic died without appointing a successor and nominates himself. Malcolm offers to fight to the death anyone who wants to challenge him. Jeremy points out that that isn't Pack law and that they don't have to decide the next Alpha by a fight at all. A vote is begun and the results are split between Malcolm and Jeremy with Ross Werner and Dennis and Joey Stillwell asking for time to think. With the vote split and the Stillwell's and Ross having left the Pack rather than voting Malcolm and his half of the Pack stay in Syracuse. In April of 1983 Malcolm has Stephen Santos go to Stonehaven and shoot Nicholas Sorrentino while he's in wolf from. Malcolm hopes to distract the Pack's best fighters Antonio and Clay so Jeremy is left unguarded. Clay comes to confront Malcolm who unconvingly lies about his involvement. Malcolm turns down a proposal from Jeremy to split the Pack in two and soon after launches another attempt on Jeremy's life by killing the woman who cooks their meals, lacing their food with sedatives, and planning on having three of the Santos' kill Jeremy while leaving Clay alive. Malcolm's plan is discovered, two of the would-be assassins are killed and Malcolm is called to Stonehaven where Jeremy confronts him. Malcolm lies but Jeremy and Clay have proof against him, when Jeremy asks Malcolm how far he is willing to go Malcolm kills Andrew Santos the last survivor of the attack against Jeremy to show him far he'll go. Malcolm tries to attack Jeremy and is restrained by Clay, he doesn't struggle against Clay at first until he realises that Clay really will kill him despite the 'bond' he imagined them to have. Malcolm leaves Stonehaven having lost his chance at Alpha to the son he hates, loosing his position in the Pack and 'bond' with Clay also he essentially has nothing left. Six months after Jeremy becomes Alpha a rumour spreads that after having killed many mutts since becoming one himself, one finally took him down, with some thinking Malcolm was trying to do the honorable thing 'suicide by mutt'. The mutt who is reported to have killed Malcolm is himself killed before this can be confirmed, with no reported sightings of Malcolm though the Pack believe him to be dead, not knowing he was in the custody of the Nast Cabal. 13 Brazen Bounty Hunt Forsaken Driven Trivia * According to Malcolm, Werewolves including the Pack where aware of other supernaturals in his day (1946) but feigned ignorance and kept to themselves. Whether this or true or just a rationalisation on Malcolm's part for having bedded another supernatural without realising is unsure. * Malcolm seeks to dominate and come out on top in near every situation he finds himself in. * Malcolm believes that being able to exert dominance on others when you lack a physical advantage, such as not having Dominic Sorrentino's size, is 'the real accomplishment'. Malcolm viewed serving the Pack as a way to bolster his own reputation with the Pack to gain more power, with Alpha in mind. * To Malcolm anything that isn't achieved through physical power, strength or cunning is cowardice, such as his father taking himself out of the running for Alpha by maiming himself or a Werewolf who also has magical gifts. Malcolm felt that he had lived his life under the shadow of his fathers cowardice. * Malcolm is a fighter not a thinker and views anyone who thinks things through or doesn't respond physically with their emotions as weak or a coward. * Many members of the Pack supported and followed Malcolm in an almost cult like way before Jeremy became Alpha. They agreed with all his views, taught their children to follow him above others and to share his opinions. Despite their loyalty they mostly only wanted to cosy up to the person they believed would ultimately hold power and Malcolm used them as pawns. The two Pack members who hated him most other than Jeremy, Antonio and Clay, were his favorites. * Malcolm has no problem with killing people, whether they're human, other supernaturals, members of his Pack or even his own child. There is some question among the characters as to whether Malcolm only views killing as a necessity and has no qualms about doing it or whether he actually enjoys indulging in it. He is show in Savage to enjoy playing with the blood of a woman he brought to Stonehaven to try and entice Clay into killing. * Malcolm killed someone at Stonehaven when Jeremy was nine and tried to convince Jeremy that it was his fault. * Malcolm hated the fact he was unable to conceive a child other than Jeremy and blamed his own father for passing on his fertility issues to him. * Malcolm believed that Dominic Sorrentino wanted to humiliate him by seeing him bring a mixed race child into the Pack, this was most likely a projection of his own feelings onto Dominic who he resented as the heir apparent. * He was aware of Edwards will, that the estate and his inheritance would originally go to the Sorrentinos upon Edwards death. Later this was changed and everything went to Jeremy with a clause that meant if Jeremy died or became permanently injured before he was thirty five and had no children then everything went to charity, as well as this a letter detailing Malcolm's crimes including murders he couldn't defend under Pack law would be delivered to the Alpha. * Malcolm was aware he had a half-sister a few years younger than him who he suspected his father of supporting financially. * Malcolm believed the easiest way to take a Pack child from his mother was to kill the mother. * Malcolm is a sexist and rapist who views women merely as sexual objects, weaker than him and beneath him. * Malcolm's hatred of Jeremy means he never really learned anything about him. He believed Jeremy was a coward who never left home, was afraid of everything that moves and had never faced and killed a mutt. * Malcolm is known to have killed many people including; Jeremy Danvers great-grandmother and mother, Josef Marsten, multiple Cain family members including a 12 year old boy, an unnamed woman he tried to use to provoke Clay to kill, Pearl a human woman who cooked meals for Jeremy and Clay, Andrew Santos, a supernatural named Tina, Sharon Stokes, two British Pack members and many more including countless mutts as well as trying to kill and fighting or maiming many others. * Elena Michaels believes that Malcolm had a predatory sexual interest in Antonio and Clay when they were both teenagers and that this is part of the reason why Antonio wouldn't let Malcolm train him to fight. This is never openly discussed with Malcolm but given the way he treats Antonio and Clay despite the fact they despise him, and that he attempted to place himself in a position of power over them, coupled with Elena's history, it does seem likely. Category:Werewolf Category:Otherworld Character Category:Living Character